Written in the Stars
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan menjauhi makam sang Namikaze. Angin musim dingin masih terus bertiup kencang. Saat Sasuke tepat keluar dari taman memorial, suatu suara seperti berbisik di telinganya.   Aishiteru, Teme. R&R please?


**WRITTEN IN THE STARS**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: alur cepat, author amatiran, gaje, typo (maybe), OOC, flashback bolak-balik, banyak skip time, gak nalar, dll**

**.**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame!**

**.**

**.**

Kau menelusuri jalanan kota yang tengah lengang karena cuaca ekstrim musim dingin. Orang-orang malas melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah karena lebih nyaman menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian rumah yang hangat. Mantel cokelat tebalmu seakan tak cukup membuatmu hangat dari serangan angin yang menusuk tulang. Alismu seolah membeku dan tanganmu terasa kaku meskipun sepasang sarung tangan kulit hitam melapisinya. Uap putih mengepul saat kau menghembuskan napas.

Orang-orang sudah memasang pohon natal di dekat jendela rumah mereka, lengkap dengan rangkaian mistletoe yang terpasang apik di depan pintu masuk. Semua orang tampak gembira menyambut hari natal yang akan tiba esok hari. Semuanya kecuali kau seorang.

Seseorang yang spesial telah membuatmu membenci musim dingin. Seseorang yang istimewa telah membuatmu tidak peduli lagi tentang natal. Seseorang yang kaucintai membuat segalanya berubah.

Beberapa penduduk desa tersenyum padamu dan mengajakmu pergi ke alun-alun desa untuk menyaksikan pesta kembang api pada malam natal, termasuk mantan kekasihmu Nona Haruno. Namun kau hanya menggeleng dan menunjukkan sebuket bunga matahari ditanganmu. Itu sudah cukup sebagai pertanda bagi orang lain kalau kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih penting.

Salju turun saat kau sampai di sebuah taman memorial. Kakimu terus melangkah semakin dalam dan dalam meskipun angin bertiup makin kencang. Di pikiranmu hanya ada satu tujuan dan kau tidak mau memfokuskan pikiranmu ke hal-hal lain.

Langkah itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan makam orang yang kaucintai. Dengan lembut, kau bersihkan salju putih yang menutupi nisan itu. Disana terukir sebuah nama yang tidak kaujumpai selama setahun terakhir ini dan takkan mungkin bisa kautemui lagi.

Namikaze Naruto. Sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang bahkan tak bisa lagi kaudengar tawanya. Senyumannya yang hangat hanya bisa kauingat dalam memori. Semangatnya yang pantang menyerah bagai matahari yang tak pernah lelah menyinari bumi. Semuanya sudah hilang. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan.

Kau menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya mulai bersuara. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," ujarmu pada nisan itu. "Salju baru turun sekarang. Dan kau tahu sendiri aku membenci musim dingin dan salju meskipun kau sering menjulukiku Pangeran Es. Ini semua karena kau. Siapa yang bisa membuatku hangat kalau kau tidak ada? Siapa yang bisa kugoda dan kupanggil 'baka' berulang kali tanpa marah kalau kau tidak lagi disisiku?"

Kau kemudian meletakkan bunga matahari yang tadi kaubawa diatas makam. "Kau suka, Dobe? Aku bawakan banyak kali ini. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha bersikap sebaik ini. Dan demi kau, aku rela berbicara panjang lebar karena jujur aku berharap kalau aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi."

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, membuat rambut anti-gravitasimu acak-acakan. Matamu lalu terpejam, mencoba merasakan belaian angin sore yang amat dingin. Memori satu tahun lalu kembali terbayang di otakmu, bagaikan film lama yang kembali diputar.

.

.

"_Teme, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat kekasihnya mengeluarkan mobil mewah dari garasi mansion Uchiha. _

"_Bioskop," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyalakan mesin mobil ferari hitamnya. "Cepat masuk. Filmnya akan segera mulai."_

"_Bioskop ya?" gumam Naruto. "Kenapa kita tidak nonton film di rumahmu saja? Kan tidak kalah bagus juga dengan film-film di bioskop. Lagipula aku belum selesai menonton filmmu yang terakhir itu."_

_Sasuke mendesah, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan filmnya, Dobe. Aku lebih tertarik dengan suasananya."_

"_Tertarik dimananya? Kau itu aneh. Suasana gelap seperti itu apanya yang menarik?" Naruto mengaitkan kedua alisnya. "Kita nonton di rumahmu saja ya, Teme. Ya ya ya ya ya ya?" _

"_Aku bosan di rumah," keluh Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepala. "Kalau kau tidak mau, kita bisa pergi ke taman."_

"_Tapi, Teme. Cuaca kan sedang dingin. Lebih baik meringkuk di bawah selimut dekat perapian. Pasti nyaman."_

_Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sakit?" _

"_Hah?"_

"_Kau sakit?"_

"_Sakit bagaimana?" tanya Naruto bingung._

_Pemuda emo itu mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kau aneh. Tak biasanya kau menolak pergi jalan-jalan. Apa kau sakit?"_

_Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err… aku hanya tidak ingin jalan-jalan saja."_

_Sang Uchiha bungsu mendesah. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin di rumah. Kita nonton film terakhir itu." Ia kemudian mematikan mesin dan memasukkan mobil kesayangannya ke garasi, sampai terdengar bunyi BUKK keras di depan pintu mansion. _

"_Naruto!" _

_Naruto tergolek lemas di ranjang king size milik Sasuke. Sudah lebih dari dua jam pemuda itu tidak sadar dari pingsannya. Sementara itu, Sasuke duduk di sebelah ranjang sambil terus menggenggam tangan tan milik Naruto, berharap kalau kekasihnya itu akan segera sadar. _

"_Hhh…" Naruto mengerang pelan dan sedikit menggeser posisi tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat resah dan tak berapa lama mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata 'kaasan'. _

"_Naruto." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dibelainya lembut kepala kuning Naruto sambil tetap memegang tangannya. "Kau sudah sadar? Dobe?" _

_Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Safir biru yang sempat tertutup selama dua jam kembali menampakkan keindahannya. "Kaasan."_

"_Ini aku, Sasuke. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. _

"_Te.. teme?" Naruto lalu mencoba duduk di atas ranjang namun ia kembali mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rintihan-rintihan pelan terlontar dari mulutnya. _

"_Dobe? Kepalamu sakit?" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kening pemuda berkulit tan itu. 'Panas sekali,' batinnya. _

"_Kau demam," ujar Sasuke. "Istirahatlah dulu. Biar kuambilkan kompres."_

_Saat akan pergi, tangan putih Sasuke ditahan oleh Naruto, sontak membuat pemuda emo itu membalikkan badan. "Teme, aku mual."_

.

.

Kau kembali tersadar dari lamunanmu saat sebuah suara memanggil namamu. Ketika kau menoleh, seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah tersenyum padamu. Adik Hyuuga Neji itu juga membawa sebuket bunga matahari di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun," sapanya. Kau lalu mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan buket bunganya tepat disebelah buket bunga milikmu.

"Kau sudah ada disini dari tadi?" tanya Hinata. Lagi-lagi kau hanya mengangguk.

"Kau akan datang ke pesta kembang api nanti malam di alun-alun desa?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah," jawabmu singkat.

Hinata lalu tersenyum menatap nisan Naruto. "Rasanya ada yang hilang kali ini. Seandainya Naruto-kun masih ada tentu natal tahun ini akan sama menyenangkannya dengan natal-natal sebelumnya."

"Hn. Seandainya saja begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Sasuke-kun," pamitnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah makam dan tersenyum lembut pada makam itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Naruto-kun. Kapan-kapan aku akan kembali lagi ke sini."

Hinata kemudian pergi dan kembali meninggalkanmu disana sendiri. Pikirmu lebih baik sendiri disini. Bukannya kau tidak suka ada orang yang mengunjungi kekasihmu, tapi kau hanya sedang ingin sendirian.

"Kau beruntung sekali hari ini. Mendapat dua buket bunga sekaligus," katamu seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi padamu. Mungkin sudah berkali-kali aku menanyakan hal ini. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu? Kau tahu, Dobe, dengan merahasiakannya seperti itu membuatku semakin sakit dan menyesal. Seharusnya aku tahu semua tanda-tanda itu. Salahku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Seandainya saja kau memberitahuku sejak awal, tentu semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

.

.

"_Sudah merasa baikkan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk lemah. Tangannya masih terus memegang kepala sambil sesekali merintih kesakitan. _

"_Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" _

_Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk. _

"_Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit," usul Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat datar namun hatinya benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba drop seperti itu. _

_Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu duduk di samping ranjang. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Yang kuperlukan hanya istirahat." _

"_Kalau begitu menginaplah disini."_

_Naruto menggeleng lagi, "Tidak. Antarkan aku pulang ke apartemen. Aku lebih nyaman tidur di rumahku sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak enak dengan Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san."_

"_Orangtuaku sedang pergi ke luar negeri selama sebulan," terang Sasuke. "Menginaplah disini setidaknya selama satu hari. Kalau kau pulang, tidak akan ada yang merawatmu. Kalau kau disini setidaknya aku bisa menjagamu."_

"_Meskipun aku yatim piatu, tapi aku bisa jaga diri, Teme," Naruto bersikeras. "Aku ingin pulang."_

_Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku akan memanaskan mobil sekarang." _

_Mobil hitam mewah milik Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pagar sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota. Sementara itu Naruto tengah terlelap di sebelah sejak mereka meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. _

"_Dobe, kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke sambil mematikan mesin. Onyxnya kemudian melirik ke samping, melihat seorang pemuda yang matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan keindahan safir disana. Dadanya yang bergerak naik turun secara teratur sudah bisa digunakan sebagai pertanda kalau ia tengah terlelap. Tanpa terasa, pemuda berambut raven itu membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi pipi dengan tiga garis horisontalnya. Tak berapa lama, Namikaze muda itu terbangun dari mimpinya. _

"_Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Naruto mengucek-ucek mata. Sinar matahari sore tampak menyilaukan safirnya, membuat ia harus menyipitkan mata. "Kita dimana?"_

"_Di depan apartemenmu."_

"_Hah?" Naruto tampak kebingungan. memandang sekeliling apartemennya lalu menggeleng pelan. Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan aneh kekasihnya itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau kenapa? Ini apartemenmu bukan?"_

"_Ya, tentu saja. Ini apartemenku."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau kelihatan bingung sekali, Dobe?"_

_Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Pikiranku sedang kacau, kurasa lebih baik aku masuk sekarang," katanya sambil keluar dari mobil Sasuke._

"_Mau kuantar?"_

"_Tidak usah. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Teme."_

"_Baiklah." Sasuke kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku, oke?"_

_Naruto mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangan saat mobil Sasuke menderu pergi menjauhi apartemennya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, pemuda dengan iris berwarna laut biru itu tersenyum kecut. 'Kapan aku bisa memberitahumu kalau kau bersikap baik seperti ini?'_

.

.

Kau membuka mata perlahan. Rasa perih dan sesal entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyesakkan dadamu. Kau selalu berandai, jika di dunia ini mesin waktu telah diciptakan, akan kau gunakan mesin itu untuk mengantarmu kembali ke masa lalu. Ke masa dimana seorang Namikaze Naruto masih ada disisimu. Masih ada bersamamu untuk ditemani dan dicintai.

"Dasar Dobe kejam," gumammu dengan nada sinis. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang masalahmu. Dan setelah kejadian kau pingsan di rumahku, ponselmu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Bukan hanya beberapa hari. Seminggu penuh aku menunggu kabar darimu. Semua pikiran buruk sudah terlintas di benakku, tapi langsung kutepis karena aku yakin kau baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kau adalah pria yang kuat dan tangguh."

Kau menarik napas berat dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katamu, "Tapi ternyata aku salah."

.

.

_Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering saat pemiliknya itu tengah makan malam dengan keluarga besar Uchiha. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Uchiha Fugaku berdehem dan memasang ekspresi tidak suka. Di layar ponsel, tertulis sebuah nama yang sudah tidak ada kabar beritanya sejak seminggu lalu. _

"_Moshi-moshi?" Sasuke mengangkat telepon seraya berjalan ke teras depan agar tidak mengganggu acara makan malam keluarganya. _

/Teme?/_ panggil suara di seberang serak. _

"_Hn. Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Ia masih agak kesal karena Naruto baru menghubunginya sekarang. _

_Suara di seberang tertawa pelan. _/Kau marah padaku ya? Apa gara-gara aku tidak meneleponmu seminggu?/

"_Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

/Hehehehehe… gomenne, Teme./

"_Hn. Mau apa meneleponku malam-malam begini?"_

/Err… kau bisa tidak datang ke rumah sakit Konoha?/_ pinta Naruto yang membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut. _

"_Rumah sakit? Kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Dalam hati ia berharap agar ini bukan dampak dari keadaan Naruto yang kurang fit ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu. _

/Hahahahaha… Ya begitulah,/_ jawab Naruto santai. _

"_Ya begitulah bagaimana?" Sasuke mulai uring-uringan. "Yang namanya sakit bagaimana bisa 'ya begitulah'? Kau sakit apa? Apakah parah? Sejak kapan kau masuk rumah sakit? Siapa yang menemanimu di rumah sakit? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, hah?" Bocah berambut raven itu mulai panik dan bertanya macam-macam—apalagi jika ini berhubungan dengan kondisi fisik kekasihnya. _

/Hei, hei, Teme, aku baik-baik saja kok. Ini cuma kelelahan./

"_Dasar baka Dobe. Kenapa bisa sampai kelelahan? Aku akan kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku," kata Sasuke sambil menutup telepon. Tanpa banyak bicara, Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan ke garasi dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit Konoha. _

_Pintu kamar di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah datar. Di atas ranjang, Naruto tengah tergolek lemah dengan selang infus terpasang di tangan kirinya. Meskipun sedang sakit, pemuda berkulit tan itu masih tetap memasang senyuman khasnya. _

"_Kau sudah sampai, Teme?" katanya berusaha bersuara seperti biasa namun yang keluar malah suara serak. _

"_Hn. Apa yang kaulakukan sampai bisa kelelahan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di sebelah ranjang. _

"_Cuma aktifitas seperti biasa. Tapi aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang," kata Naruto yakin. "Err… Teme? Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" _

"_Apa?"_

"_Bisa kita jalan-jalan keluar? Aku bosan tiduran terus disini."_

"_Jangan macam-macam. Kau sedang sakit dan harus banyak istirahat. Tiduran saja disini," tolak Sasuke. Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal. "Teme jahat! Ayo kita keluar sekarang. Setidaknya hanya jalan-jalan di ruangan ini sampai balkon depan. Ya ya ya ya?" _

_Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sampai balkon depan. Tunggu disini, biar kuambilkan kursi roda." Tak berapa lama, Sasuke muncul dengan sebuah kursi roda. Ia membantu Naruto duduk di kursi roda dan mendorongnya menuju balkon depan ruangan. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit begitu banyak, menemani sang dewi malam yang bertahta di langit. _

"_Indahnya. Sayang aku tidak bisa menikmatinya lebih lama," gumam Naruto, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau bilang apa barusan?" _

"_Tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto. Mimiknya lalu berubah menjadi agak sendu. "Teme, boleh aku minta satu hal lagi?"_

"_Apa?" _

"_Aku ingin minta maaf."_

"_Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" _

"_Untuk kekuranganku, untuk keegoisanku, untuk kebohonganku, untuk segalanya," katanya seraya memandang bintang-bintang. _

_Sasuke bertambah heran. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan kursi roda milik Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Bocah berambut pirang itu tidak langsung menjawab. Helaan napas berat terdengar darinya. Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri, ia akhirnya membuka suara. "Meningitis," Naruto tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat mengetahui penyakitnya. Air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Radang selaput otak. Aku sakit, Sasuke."_

"_Jangan bicara macam-macam. Ini tidak lucu, Dobe." Hati Sasuke mulai tidak enak. Ia berharap kalau apa yang diucapkan Naruto hanya bercanda._

"_Aku serius. Dan Tsunade-baachan bilang kalau umurku mungkin tinggal beberapa hari lagi." Air mata yang sempat tertahan itu akhirnya tumpah dari safir indah miliknya._

_Sasuke diam. Sorot matanya terlihat hampa dan kosong. Hatinya terasa ditusuk seribu jarum kala mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata kutukan itu. Ya, sebuah kata kutukan bagi Sasuke. "Kenapa kau baru bilang padaku sekarang?" tanyanya datar._

"_Aku…"_

"_Apa kau ingin aku menderita? Apa kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah? Apa kau menganggap aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebagai pacarmu?" _

"_Teme…"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Naruto?" kali ini tatapan onyx itu berubah menjadi tajam. _

"_Karena aku tidak bisa." Naruto menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Karena kau terlalu baik. Karena kau membuatku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu susah karenaku. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menanggungnya."_

_Sasuke kembali diam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab perkataan Naruto. Semuanya seolah terjadi terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai ia tidak sadar semua sudah terlambat. _

"_Karena itulah aku minta maaf padamu. Karena aku tahu aku sering bersikap tidak adil padamu." Air mata Naruto mulai berhenti mengalir. "Meskipun aku membenci penyakit ini, meskipun hal ini membuatku menderita, tapi aku bersyukur akan satu hal. Setidaknya Kami-sama mengijinkanku bertemu Kaasan dan Tousan lebih cepat."_

"_Dasar bodoh," rutuk Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Apa kau hanya memikirkan kepentinganmu saja? Kau egois, Naruto."_

"_Aku mungkin egois, karena itulah aku minta maaf padamu." Tatapan Naruto akhirnya tertuju pada onyx Sasuke. Pandangannya begitu kuat, begitu serius, dan terlihat gurat-gurat kesedihan disana. "Tapi meskipun aku egois, satu hal yang takkan berubah tentang kau. Aihsiteru, Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Sasuke diam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Otaknya serasa beku, seperti arena seluncur es saat musim dingin. _

_Setelah air matanya tidak lagi mengalir, Naruto mulai tersenyum manis lagi seperti biasa. "Oh ya, selamat natal ya, Teme. Hah~ natal kali ini benar-benar dingin."_

_Tiba-tiba senyum yang tersungging baru beberapa detik itu menghilang. Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung panik. Ia segera berlari ke koridor memanggil-manggil suster yang sedang berjaga. Selaput bening mulai menetes dari matanya. _

'_Jangan mati sekarang, Naruto. Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi.'_

.

.

Bunyi kembang api yang dinyalakan membuatmu kembali tersadar. Tak terasa beberapa titik air mata mulai mengalir di pipimu. Segera, kauhapus air mata itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, Naruto? Aku hanya ingin kau bertahan sebentar lagi, agar aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu." Uap putih mengepul saat kau menghembuskan napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kurasa kembang apinya sudah mulai dinyalakan. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lagipula aku sudah menemanimu cukup lama disini. Sampai jumpa, Dobe. Aku akan kesini lagi kapan-kapan."

Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan menjauhi makam sang Namikaze. Angin musim dingin masih terus bertiup kencang. Saat Sasuke tepat keluar dari taman memorial, suatu suara seperti berbisik di telinganya.

_Aishiteru, Teme_

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. 'Aishiteru, Dobe.'

**~THE END~**

Merry Christmas everyone!

Hah~ akhirnya ini fict selesai juga meskipun telat publish sehari. Diselesaikan dalam dua hari balapan sama moment natal, udah gitu minim edit lagi *geleng-geleng kepala*. Jadi kalau gaje atau gak mutu, jangan salahkan Rissa *author digilas kontainer*  
>Untuk judul, Rissa ambil dari judul lagunya westlife, written in the stars. Lagunya bagus banget! Bikin orang galau. Diambil jadi judul gara-gara Rissa udah kehabisan ide *senyam-senyum gaje* mungkin gak ada kaitannya sama fict ini, tapi ya dikait-kaitin aja bisa *ditendang readers sampe Somalia*<p>

Tentang penyakit meningitis, Rissa sama sekali tidak tahu menempe -?- semua gejala-gejala tentang meningitis yang ditulis di fict ini cuma berdasarkan searching di internet dan karangan Rissa. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah tentang gejala dan lain-lainnya tentang meningitis.

Akhir kata, review pliz?


End file.
